


Shadow of Hope

by JanetBrown711



Series: Gone Missing Series [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Next Generation, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:13:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: 12 years after "the turaco incident", Lucy and Hazel are kidnapped by Turaco's agents, and now it's Louie's turn to get them back (with some help, of course).Sequel to my previous story Gone Missing. Please read that before you start this one, please and thank you.For clarification: Lucy, Selena, and Miles are my Loubby next gens, and Hazel is Huey's daughter.
Relationships: Louie Duck/Webby Vanderquack
Series: Gone Missing Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856578
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. They're Gone

Louie woke up in his bed with a pounding headache, a bruised chin, and without the slightest memory of anything that happened last night. As he sat up, his whole body seemed to ache. He looked around his room and saw Miles was curled up by his feet. 

Something was wrong. 

He looked to his side to nudge Webby, but he remembered she was off at a SHUSH conference in New Stork City. He looked back at the duckling curled up by his feet and saw he had a giant bruise on his face he didn’t remember him having the previous day. That wasn’t too unusual for Miles, he constantly got himself hurt in ways Louie didn’t even know were possible. 

“Miles..?” Louie rubbed his eyes and nudged his son with his foot. The boy’s eyes shot open at the mention of his name. 

“Is it over? Can we go out now?” He asked. Louie tilted his head. 

“You know… the scary lady? The smoke?” Miles was confused at Louie’s confusion. 

“What scary lady..?” Louie was getting genuinely concerned. 

“The green one with the fur coat. Don’t you ‘member?” Miles asked. 

Green. 

Fur coat. 

“Dad?” Selena emerged from their walk-in closet. 

“Selena? What’re you doing here?” Louie slid off the bed. 

“You… told us to hide in here last night..? Don’t you remember? Me, Miles, Lucy, and Hazel were all playing Scrooge-opoly when the alarms went off and you told us to come in here. Miles was supposed to stay with me, but Miles decided cuddles were more important than immediate safety,” Selena raised an eyebrow in suspicion. Louie looked down at himself and noticed he was still in yesterday’s clothes. 

“Where’s Lucy? Hazel?” Louie asked. 

“I- I assume the safe room as you told them to last night after you told us to hide in here” Selena tried to recall. “Are you okay? Did you hit your head or something?” 

“Something like that,” Louie shook his head. “I’m going to go look. If what you two said happened last night, happened, then you two stay in here,” he looked at them and they nodded. Louie did the same and when he opened the door he was horrified at the sight he saw. 

There were feathers, fur, and signs of struggle and fight everywhere. What worried him most though, was one of Lucy’s favorite stuffed animals pinned to the wall with an arrow and an all too familiar green feather with a note. 

“N-no…” Louie whispered to himself as he looked at the feather. There was no denying who it was or how or why. 

It was Turaco. 

A wave of cold washed over Louie’s arms as he spoke her name in his mind. His breathing got unsteady and he found himself running up to Lucy’s room, in pure denial of what he had seen before. 

The room was not much help to his failing mental state. 

The window was shattered. A little blood here and there. More green feathers. Scratches on the wood floor. 

“ _We’ll split up. Selena, Miles, go to my bedroom, now! Lucy, Hazel, go to the saferoom. I’ll be there in a sec,”_ He remembered ordering. Selena had grabbed Miles’ wrist and ran off to his room. Lucy and Hazel nodded and they went to the safe room. Louie had picked up his bat and remembered trying to hit someone with a bat, he didn’t remember who. 

“ _Oh pretty boy~’_ The familiar call of Her had made him freeze in his place. He heard screams in the other room and he began to run towards them. 

“ _Where do you think you’re going?”_ He remembered someone tripping him and pinning him down, which caused the current bruised chin. 

“ _Such a pretty daughter… such a pretty niece,”_ She suddenly appeared with two strong men holding Lucy and Hazel. 

“ _You had really thought I’d never see you again, didn’t you? Well here I am, but I’m here for a different prize. Pleasure doing business,”_ He remembered her smiling her hideous teeth when the men began to take them away. 

“ _Daddy!!!”_

_“Uncle Louie!”_

He could hear their cries for help, clear as day in his mind. He remembered scrambling up and running after, forgetting there was one of her henchmen behind him. 

“ _Lucy! Hazel! I’ll be right there! I’ll-”_

That was when he remembered everything going black. 

His phone buzzed in his pocket. He reached for it and answered without looking at the contact. 

“Hey Louie, how’s it going?” It was Huey. He was coming to pick up Hazel. 

_Shit._

_“_ I-i-i…” Louie couldn’t manage words. Too much was swirling in his mind and he wanted to run as far away from this mess as he possibly could. 

“Louie?! Is everything okay?” apparently his mental state was detectable even over the phone. Loue buried his head in his hands, shaking his head. 

“Louie?! Is everything alright? Where’s Hazel?” He asked. Louie still couldn’t find it within himself to respond. Eventually, Huey hung up and arrived at their house, was let in by Selena, and he ran to where he heard Louie’s sobs and went into Lucy’s room, mortified at what he saw. 

“L-louie, what happened..?” his jaw nearly dropped to the floor in shock and fear. 

“S-she’s gone, okay?! I-I didn’t keep them safe and th-they’re gone,” Louie finally admitted. 

“…N-no… Th-they… they can’t be. Selena and Miles are still here they-”

“I told them to split up. Them in my room, Haze, and Lu-lucy in the safe room,” Louie cursed himself for suggesting the idiotic idea. 

“D-did you check in there?” Huey asked, doing everything in his power to deny to himself what he knew had happened. 

“I don’t need to Huey! They’re gone! I saw them! She took them! **Turaco kidnapped Lucy and Hazel!!!** ” Louie spat. Huey’s face and heart dropped. 

“Wh-… why? Why would she even do that?! What does Hazel have to do with anything?” Huey tried to make sense of the situation while forcing down tears, as that was what he did best when the world was falling apart. 

“you think I know?! God- I feel like such an idiot,” Louie clenched his fist. 

“W-we can figure this out, Louie. We’ll just call Webby a-and we’ll sort this all through. I-it’ll be okay-”

“No, it won’t! I-I know what she does, Huey. This isn’t going to be light and breezy. S-she’s going to hurt them. Bad,” Louie looked him dead in the eyes. Huey looked into them and saw the scars of the past had resurfaced in Louie’s eyes. 

“We’ll call Webby. She’ll know what to do,” Huey said, “for now though, I’m really going to need you to breathe b-because I’m freaking out too and we need more backup before we do this. S-so yeah,” Huey said, his hands shaking as he picked up his phone and called Webby. 

Voicemail. 

He called again. 

Voicemail. 

Huey called her seven more times and not once did she pick up the phone. Huey cursed to himself. By then, Louie had calmed himself down to a state of tired numbness. The brothers made their way down the stairs to pull themselves away from the mess and Huey proceeded to try and call a few more times as Selena began to make both of them tea. 

“You’re supposed to be staying in my room,” Louie sniffled. 

“Mom gave us direct orders to help you after a panic attack like that. Tea is number one on her list,” Selena said quietly as she began to pour hot water into cups. Louie nodded silently. 

“Did she leave any clues? A-a note? Anything we could go off of?” Huey rubbed his forehead. Selena nodded. 

“By the doorway,” She said. Huey nodded and went there. He cringed at the pierced teddy bear and read the note, which only listed a pair of coordinates. 

“I found coordinates. We can ask Dewey or Mom to punch them in, and then we’ll be there to rescue them in no time,” Huey said. 

“right, Let’s get going then,” Louie stood up. 

“Does this mean we get to go on a serious mission to save Hazel and Lucy?” Miles scrambled out from Louie’s bedroom. 

“Oh no. There’s no way on earth we’re letting you two anywhere near Her,” Louie shook his head. Miles frowned. 

“This isn’t a fun mission. This is serious. Hazel and Lucy’s lives are at stake,” Huey said. Miles and Selena shared a look. 

“I-i can be serious,” he muttered. 

“No Miles. And that’s final. I’m texting Donald,” Louie drank some more tea and borrowed Huey’s phone. 

“Daaaaad, you know I’m just gonna sneak onto the plane anyway,” Miles huffed. Unfortunately, that logic did make Louie question his actions. 

“Miles, I can’t risk any more of you getting hurt. I love you two far too much to even give you the chance of going through even a sliver of what happened to me. it’s too dangerous. That’s final,” Louie said, his tone dead serious. Miles understood and nodded. 

“Okay… I’ll wait,” he sighed. “But if we came along, you’d be able to keep a closer eye on us,” Miles said. Louie rubbed his eyes. 

“I can’t let you come along, got it? It’s too dangerous and I seriously can’t afford to lose any more of you. Not now” he said. That got Miles to shut up.

“We’ll stay here,” Selena said. Louie nodded, silently thanking her. 

“I’ll get Webby’s spy things. You call mom and Dewey,” Louie handed his brother his phone back and went into his room. He emerged two minutes later with a black duffle full of spy gear he had no idea how to use. He knew Huey also didn’t know how to use it, and neither did Dewey or Della probably, but it had to be good for something. 

“Let’s go. We shouldn’t waste our time,” Louie said. Huey nodded when Miles tugged on his sleeve. 

“Lucy’s gonna be okay, right?” he asked nervously. 

“Of course. it’ll be alright Miles,” Huey patted his nephew’s fluffy hair. The boy nodded. 

“Selena, you’re in charge until Donald gets here. I love you,” Louie hugged both of them as tight as he could. 

“Love you too,” they replied. 

Louie and Huey nodded at each other and they got in the car, Louie taking the wheel. 

“You ready?” Huey asked. 

“I’m absolutely terrified. Let’s go.“


	2. Texting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie makes a very, very dumb decision.

Louie and Huey eventually made their way to McDuck manor where Dewey was waiting with the Sun Slayer, as well as some backup. They were given several hugs and swears of revenge, but they didn’t dwell too long as Louie had other things on his mind. Mainly, how the hell he was going to tell Webby. 

However, Louie was only getting increasingly anxious as no matter how many times he tried to call, Webby wouldn’t pick up the phone. He knew the conference was important and long, but he didn’t think she’d just be dead silent the whole weekend. She had taken her phone with her after all. 

“I’m just going to text her,” Louie said

“Louie, no.” Huey said. 

“Well she isn’t answering my calls and this is really, really urgent,” Louie rubbed his forehead. 

“This isn’t text news. This is call news,” Huey stated. 

“Do you want her to hate you forever?” Dewey asked. 

“…too late,” Louie set his phone on the table and walked away from it, definitely not wanting to see the aftermath.

“Louie, what the hell?!” Dewey gawked at his younger brother’s stupidity. 

“My thumb slipped alright?! I was gonna delete i-it but my finger slipped a-and it sent,” Louie tried to defend himself. 

“Louie… you are such a dumbass,” Dewey facepalmed. 

“Webby is going to kill me,” The dumbass groaned. 

“Well… in all fairness, she wasn’t picking up her phone and we need her _now_ so…” Huey mumbled. Before Dewey or Louie could think of a retort, Louie’s phone buzzed to life. 

“Guess that’s me,” Louie sucked in a breath of courage and answered. 

“Hello my lo-”

“Louie, what do you mean Lucy and Hazel are gone? Gone where?!” Webby asked, her voice cracking a little. Louie clenched his eyes. 

“I-i mean… She took them… Lucy and Hazel are gone with…” he couldn’t finish his sentence. Webby went dead silent. 

“AND YOU DECIDED TO TEXT ME THIS?! IN THE MIDDLE OF A WORK EVENT???” Webby shouted into the phone, her voice sounding hoarse which told she was crying. 

“w-webby you weren’t responding, w-we need you,” Louie pleaded. 

“My baby is with my number one enemy and _you text me over the phone???_ I cannot _believe_ you sometimes _”_ She wasn’t done berating him. 

“Webby wait-”

“I’m hanging up. I-i just… I’m hanging up,” Webby didn’t let him get a word in before the call ended. Louie barely waited a second before calling back. 

Voicemail. 

“She hates me,” Louie collapsed onto a chair and rubbed his forehead. Huey sighed and handed Louie his phone instead. That got her to answer. 

“Huey- what’s going on?” Webby sniffled and asked, getting into her car. 

“Webs, it’s me-”

“I can’t talk to you Louie. Goodbye,” She snarled. 

“-wait! Please… don’t hang up,” Louie pleaded. Surprisingly, it worked. 

“I’m... I’m really sorry for texting you Webs… but I-I’m really, really, really worried. We need you here asap to help tell us what to do. We aren’t trained in these things as you are and we need you…”

“I need you,” he added quietly. Webby fell silent again. 

“You’re at McDuck manor?” Webby asked after a moment. 

“Y-yeah,” Louie nodded. 

“I’m heading out now… I’m sorry for getting mad. This is just as hard for you too… just… I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were calling. I-i just saw the text and freaked out. I’m sorry,” Webby apologized. “I love you Lou.”

“I love you Webs,” he sniffled. 

“Don’t leave without me. I’m going to tear Turaco into a million shreds if she touches a hair on my baby’s head, you hear me?” Webby sniffled. Louie chuckled a little. 

“That’s my Webster. You need to hurry though, we need a solid plan and we don’t really know what we’re working with,” Louie said. 

“Okay. I love you,” Webby took a deep breath. 

“I love you too…” Louie whispered. 

“We’ll make it through this. Together,” Webby said. Louie nodded. 

“I know… just hurry,” He said. 

“Okay. Bye,” Webby hung up. The room was filled with an empty “now what” and the brothers just stared at the table. 

“Well, that sounded… better,” Dewey slowly nodded. 

“Yeah… Let’s start thinking of a plan. We’ll tweak it when she gets here.” 

.o0o. 

When Webby did finally enter the mansion, the first thing she did was run up to Louie and give him a hug. The couple closed their eyes and stayed like that for a long time before they were ready to figure out what to do next.

Eventually, though, they let go and focused on the mission ahead of them. Della quickly suggested that it was best that they don’t dwell on staying put and worked on traveling to the coordinates as soon as possible, to which the rest of them agreed. 

“What I don’t get is why she’d give coordinates in the first place? It doesn’t make sense unless she wants us to come,” Webby thought aloud as they got into the plane. 

“I know, that’s what I was thinking, but we don’t have a choice. We have to go no matter what,” Huey remarked. 

“I know, I’m not questioning that. I’m just worried,” Webby agreed with him. “Do we know where the coordinates are leading us at least?” 

“Nope. It looks like somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. I doubt there’s even land there,” Dewey said, taking the pilot’s seat. Della gave him a look from the copilot’s seat. 

“Great… there might not even be land,” Louie rubbed his tired eyes. 

“It probably just leads to a secret island, I’m sure it’ll be fine honey,” Della tried to reassure, but Louie’s anxiety began to tick and Webby began rubbing his arm soothingly. 

“We’ll figure it out Lou. We always do,” Webby added. Louie slowly nodded, trying to salvage any comfort he could from his wife’s words. In reality, though, one question refused to leave his mind. 

_What were Lucy and Hazel going through?_


	3. Of Hazel and Lucy's situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the hell Lucy and Hazel are going through :)

Hazel woke up in a cold, dark cell with her little cousin Lucy curled up on her. It took her a moment to take in the scene before she realized that they definitely weren’t at Uncle Louie’s house, but it didn’t take long to remember what had happened. 

She shuddered at the memory. 

She took another moment to take in the scene before her. The cell was dark, damp, and dirty. There wasn’t any furniture and she quickly noticed she and Lucy were wearing tracking anklets to ensure they wouldn’t escape. Great. 

“Finally awake I see,” A familiar female voice spoke from the dark. “Well… at least one of you. I’d suggest waking the little one if I were you. She’ll need to hear this.” Hazel didn’t trust the woman, but she didn’t feel as though she had a choice. She nudged Lucy awake. 

“H-hazel?” she rubbed her eyes. “Where are we?” she blinked. 

“As if I’d say that,” The woman spoke. This caused Lucy to shrink back. 

“Who is she?” she asked Hazel. 

“Your father knows me very well Lucilia, though I wouldn’t be surprised if he hasn’t told you out of all of them about me,” The woman chuckled darkly. It made Hazel shudder again. 

“What do you want from us?” Hazel asked. 

“From you? Hmm… I suppose not much. It’s your parents that have our interest,” She said. 

“Why does uncle Louie know you?” Hazel interrogated. 

“So many questions,” She woman brushed it aside. She clapped her hands and lights flickered on and the girls were able to get a good look at their kidnapper. Messy green feathers, a scar over a now robotic right eye, a giant brown fur coat, a cracked beak, and a grotesque figure overall. When Lucy saw her, she clung to Hazel’s sweater and Hazel wrapped her arm around her. 

“Now, let me make myself clear: you two are here for ransom; a ploy to get your parents here if you will. I know they want you in one piece so I won’t hurt you,” She said, and Hazel sighed a breath of relief. 

“ _Unless you misbehave,_ so don’t get too comfortable, _”_ she grinned. “However that doesn’t mean I’m not going to make use of you two. I’ve compiled a list of chores for the both of you to do. The little one will start with cooking, and you will chop wood outside,” She said. 

“Lucy can’t cook, she’s six. A-and it’s the middle of winter, way too cold to be chopping wood. I-i don’t even have snow gear,” Hazel looked at her like she was insane (which she was, but that was beside the point). 

“That wasn’t a request,” her eyes flashed in anger.

“W-well I get that, b-but-”

“Listen here _little girl_ ,” Turaco opened the cell door and picked up Hazel. “If you keep talking back to me there will be _dire_ consequences. You may as well say goodbye to your little cousin now, _understood_?” Hazel nodded, pure terror in her eyes. Turaco laughed and tossed her back on the ground. 

“Good. You will do what I ask as I ask or else. Now come along, you’ve got work to do,” Turaco left the cell. 

“Haze, are you okay?” Lucy asked. Hazel grumbled and nodded. 

“We should go. C’mon, hold my hand,” she said as she stood. Lucy bobbed her head and held her cousin’s hand tightly. 

“I don’t like the scary lady,” Lucy stated. 

“Me neither… but we have to do what she says so we can go home, okay?” Hazel did her best to reassure, though she didn't trust the scary lady either. 

“Okay,” Lucy nodded. She paused a moment before saying, “I wanna go home.”

“I know… me too,” Hazel squeezed her hand and Lucy squeezed back. 

“Ah, here we are. The kitchen. Get to work on making us something good,” Turaco ordered. 

“I-i don’t know how to-”

“That wasn’t a question. Now get in there,” She grabbed Lucy by the collar of her dress and tossed her to the floor. Hazel ran to her but Turaco snapped her fingers. 

“You and I are going elsewhere, remember? Hurry along now,” She glared before beginning to walk away again. 

“I’m sorry Lucy. I’ll see you later; hang in there,” Hazel said before running off to catch up with Turaco. 

“And this is where you’ll be,” Turaco opened a door and a gush of wind came in, causing Hazel to shudder. 

“I-it’s fr-fr-freezing,” She rubbed her arms. 

“Good thing you’re wearing a sweater. Get to work,” she pushed Hazel outside and stationed a robot guard at the door. 

“Well… let’s just hope this doesn’t go horribly for both of us…” 

.o0o.

For hours, Hazel worked away at chopping wood. She had terrible aim and the arm strength of a limp noodle. By the end, she gained very sore arms, and blisters covering her hands, but eventually, a robot guard called her and led her back inside to the cell. She waited there for what felt like hours that she tried to sleep through(and failed) before she heard the cell door open and Lucy crying. Hazel immediately sat up and saw that Lucy was holding a burnt and bloodied hand that had been struck by something- a whip or a ruler? Either way, it looked like it hurt like hell. 

“Lucy, what happened?” Hazel opened her arms and Lucy ran to her. 

I-i w-was trying t-t-to coo-cook l-like she sa-said,” she hiccuped, “b-but I-i burned m-m-my ha-han-hand a-and i-i couldn’t st-stop crying a-and the food went b-black a-and sh-she g-got mad a-and-and got a ruler a-and now my ha-hand really hurts,” she sobbed. Hazel squeezed her cousin tightly, trying to pour as much comfort as she could into it. 

“Well if you keep it up, there’ll only be more where that came from,” Turaco had suddenly appeared in the room. Hazel glared at her. “My my, such a feisty one,” She shook her head. “I suppose it runs in the family.” Hazel had to raise an eyebrow at that. She definitely wasn’t as mad as her Uncle Donald. 

“She’s only six. Punish me next time,” Hazel said. 

“While that does sound fun because you are pretty weak for your age, I’ll have to decline. She messes up, she’ll get the punishment. Just like her father,” She grinned. 

“What do you mean ‘just like her father’?” Hazel pressed. 

“Oh? Did he really not tell you about me?” she seemed almost offended. “I’m the one who kidnapped and nearly killed him all those years ago. My… I think it was a little more than a year before you were born,” she said.

“h-how would you know that?” Hazel asked. 

“Oh, FOWL knows a lot of things, especially about your family,” she flashed a grin that sent another shiver down Hazel’s spine. “Your father was quite a thorn in our side when he was not much younger than you are now,” she said. 

“I-is that why I’m here?” she asked a lot more quietly. 

“The collection of Hubert Duck and Webbigail Vanderquack would very much benefit our causes so I suppose… yes. That’s exactly why you’re here. You’re fish bait that your oh so doting parents won’t even hesitate to fall for,” she smiled. Hazel wished she could’ve argued that, but it was true. They wouldn’t hesitate a moment to go try to rescue them. 

_Oh god, she wasn’t going to be the reason her father died too, was she???_ Her mind quickly spiraled. 

“However, they likely won’t be here until tomorrow, maybe even the day after, so here we are. Waiting while I struggle to find some use for you two,” she sighed. “Children are such pains, but it’ll all be worth it soon. I’ll have your daddies heads on a platter, as well as Webbigail too. Oh! And if we’re lucky we might even get Scrooge McDuck! Isn’t this exciting?!” She clapped her hands, but Hazel looked at her terrified, clinging onto her cousin even more than before. 

“It isn’t true Lucy, everything is gonna be okay,” she said. Lucy shook her head and continued to cry. 

“Awww, is the little one scared?” Turaco’s sarcasm oozed. “Well at least that means she’s got some brains in her. Now, don’t get some rest. We have a ransom video to record later.” With that, Turaco cackled and left the room, leaving Hazel feeling so many emotions all at once she couldn’t tell what was strongest. 

“I-i want m-my d-d-daddy,” Lucy sobbed. 

“I know Lucy, it’ll be okay,” Hazel stroked her hair. 

“I-i don’t wa-want them to g-get hu-hurt,” she looked up to her cousin. Hazel looked away in a failed attempt to hold back tears of her own. 

“i-i know… I want my dad too…” her voice cracked and she found herself unable to speak. She just hugged Lucy tighter and together they just cried with all their might in the small cold and damp cell, somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean.

.o0o.

**A/N: Fanart made by the lovely gladstone-gunder on tumblr because I love angst. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Ransom Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rescue team flies to save Lucy and Hazel, and they get an informative video.

The atmosphere on the plane could only be described as tense and anxious, especially when they found out they wouldn’t reach the island until the next day and had to park somewhere overnight, as well as fuel up the plane. As much as Louie, Webby or Huey might have wanted to argue, they knew it was important they were on their A-game for the rescue mission and that no one be too tired. 

However, Louie, Webby and Huey all found themselves too anxious to even catch a wink of sleep. Webby found herself unable to console Louie and Huey in an effective way, as she doubted that Hazel and Lucy were okay too. To distract themselves somewhat they got their phones out and started playing mindless games. Dewey and Della tried to lighten the mood a few times but failed because they too weren’t daft and couldn’t deny the high stakes of it all. 

The phone and sleep distraction worked wondrously at first, when suddenly all three of their phones, as well as every other screen on the plane began to glitch out and turned on to show a video of a dark room. 

“What’s going on?” Webby shot up from her slouched position and went to Dewey who was rubbing his eyes. 

“I don’t know, someone else is doing this,” Dewey said as he tried to fix the tv, to no avail. 

“Who would have access to our phones and plane tv?” Huey asked. 

A familiar laugh froze Webby, Louie, and Dewey in their tracks. 

“FOWL would,” Webby growled. 

“Hello, I almost didn’t see you there,” Turaco smiled to the camera. “I come with a prerecorded message. I’m sure you’re aware of your precious little children’s location that I so graciously left on the wall for you. And I’m also plenty sure the girls would love to say hello,” She went behind the camera and pointed it at Hazel and Lucy, who was in a filthy cell and they wore heavy chains. Lucy was whimpering and holding her hand which was red and burned, as well as puffy from wounds. Hazel, on the other hand, looked very tired and very dirty, and she had a giant bruise on her left cheek that made it look swollen. She also had a bloody beak, which was streaming down her face. She held her little cousin in her arms in an attempt to soothe her. 

“D-don’t listen to her! y-you don’t need to come for us! We’ll-we’ll be fine! I-it’s a trap!” Hazel pleaded, looking directly at the camera. Huey gasped and tears began streaming down his face. 

“That’s enough out of you,” She snapped and Hazel caved. 

“Now… I’m a very generous woman, and I’m willing to let your children go, if and only if you turn yourselves in, in their place.” Turaco leered. “Otherwise… well… I think Louie knows exactly what will happen.”

And with that, the video went dark and the whole plane went silent. 

“W-w… w-was that blood? Oh god, please tell me that wasn’t blood,” Huey started to panic. Della quickly got up and went to comfort him. 

“Huey, it’s gonna be okay,” She tried. 

“Okay?! It’s not going to be okay! There is no possible outcome of this where any of us end up okay!” Louie snapped. Huey and Della looked at him with the same confused and worried look. 

“They weren’t like you when you were a kid. L-lucy is only 6! A-and Hazel has barely adventured in her life! They’re so scared right now. Th-they could die, Mom! A-and I would know! I was there, just like she said!” he said, a waterfall of tears beginning to run down his face. 

“Louie, we won’t let that happen,” Della said strongly.

“Mom, I almost died when I was kidnapped by her. And I was an adult! Those two are just kids,” He shook his head. 

“Louie, you need to breathe,” Webby touched his shoulder lightly. He looked back to her and the worried teary-eyed face of his wife made him hug her as tight as he could. 

“Lou, I promise, we’ll do whatever it takes to make sure they come back safe and sound, okay? Nothing bad will happen to them,” She said. Louie stepped back.

“B-but what about you two? She said she wants a trade. W-we can’t let that happen,” Louie said. Webby and Huey exchanged looks. 

“I know… we’ll have to come up with a plan before we get to the island tomorrow so we can assure that we’ll all be able to arrive home safely,” She decided to say. This did a little to soothe him. 

“Okay…” he slowly nodded. 

“It’ll be okay Louie. We’ll figure something out,” Huey said. Louie nodded. 

“S-sorry I just- it’s- just-” Louie sighed. 

“Hey, there’s no need to apologize Louie. What you and everyone else here is experiencing isn’t exactly easy to go through,” Della pointed out. He nodded again. 

“Yeah…” he agreed, taking in another deep breath. “I-i just… they look so scared…”

“Yeah…” Huey lowered his head.

“But it’ll all be okay soon enough, okay? We’ll be there by tomorrow and we’ll all be back home before we know it,” Webby held his hands. 

“Okay,” he said, not fully believing it, but wanting to stop worrying everyone else and realizing it was getting very tiring. 

“Okay,” Webby cracked a small comforting smile. Louie forced a small smile of his own before yawning and the two silently agreed to go get some shut-eye and they walked away. 

“How’re you doing?” Della turned her attention back to Huey. 

“O-oh you know… good,” he clearly lied. In all honesty, he couldn’t get Hazel’s plea out of his mind. She was begging for them not to come and rescue them. It made his heart shatter as well as confuse him. Hazel was a smart girl, she knew something they didn’t, but Huey knew that she probably didn’t want him getting hurt because of her either. 

Still. She knew something, and that something made her beg not to be rescued. 

“Huey, don’t lie to yourself,” Della warned. “It’s okay to be upset. You’re her father, you have every right to be scared for her.”

“I know that. I just… I need time to process what she meant,” Huey scratched the back of his neck. 

“what do you mean by that?” Dewey asked. 

“I mean… why she thinks it’s a trap. She doesn’t want us to go so we won’t get hurt, but there must be something more…” Huey pondered. Della and Dewey glanced at each other. 

“Maybe you should sleep on it, Hue. We’ll discuss what you think in the morning, once we’re all rested,” Della suggested. 

“I don’t know if I’ll be able to…” Huey rubbed his arms. 

“We have some melatonin in the first aid box if you need,” Dewey said. Huey silently thanked him and went off to take it. 

Once he did, he climbed onto the couch and stared into the ceiling, still unable to fight his anxieties about what she meant and the pure terror in her eyes as she held her little cousin. He shuddered. 

Hazel was his little girl, the light of his life, and he had no idea who or where he’d be without her. He loved her so much, he trembled to think about what would happen if she were to… you know. 

He tried to fight it, but the only thing that calmed his mind was the sleep medicine as it drowned out his thoughts and replaced them with a heavy exhaustion that he couldn’t ignore and soon overtook him so he went into a heavy sleep. 


	5. A Negotiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The parent squad figures out what to do to get Hazel and Lucy back safely.

Everyone eventually woke up and quickly started working out a plan. It involved Louie and Dewey staying on the plane (for getaway and PTSD reasons), and Della, Huey, and Webby going to negotiate with Turaco. They would agree to whatever terms she had for her to release the kids, and have them go back to Della with the plane. Once they got the signal from Dewey via text that the kids were safe, they’d break free of whatever cell they were thrown in with Webby’s spy gear that would be disguised with her clothes. While Louie didn’t like the idea of letting Webby and Huey potentially sacrificing themselves, he knew it was likely their best option and he would do anything to get Lucy back. Plus, he wouldn’t be alone, and neither would Webby. 

It was still several hours before they reached the island. They spent most of the time preparing themselves, going over the plan, planning possible backups, and doing everything they could to make themselves feel like they were in control and it was going to be alright. Finally, they landed. The plane was quickly surrounded by Turaco’s robot guard, so Webby, Huey, and Della emerged from the plane with their hands up and were taken to the lair. 

They were put in handcuffs and taken to a room with a large desk with a giant chair that Turaco sat in and was playing with a knife of sorts. The guards told them to kneel, and they begrudgingly obliged. 

“Webbigail, Hubert, what a lovely surprise,” She grinned. “Oh, and if it isn’t Della Duck too.”

“You know why we’re here. Now let them go,” Webby demanded. 

“My, my, you seem in quite a hurry there. Got somewhere to be?” She teased. 

“A deal is a deal. Let them go,” Della said. 

“Whoever said we made a deal? Last I checked, it was a one-way ransom video and this is the first I’ve heard of your acceptance,” Turaco pointed out. “I’m afraid, we aren’t quite done here.”

“What do you want from us?” Huey asked. 

“To be exact? All of your heads on silver platters.” She closed her eyes and smiled at the thought of it. “You three have always been a thorn in FOWL’s side and it’d be nice to be known as the one who finally got rid of you three,” she explained. 

“Della wasn’t a part of the deal. She’s here to fly the kids back home,” Webby shook her head. 

“I’ve changed my mind, now that she’s already here,” Turaco shrugged. 

“However… I’ve also noticed that Llewelyn isn’t here as I presumed he’d be. I don’t know if I can accept this tradeoff without him,” she said. 

“Wh-what? Why not? He hasn’t done anything to involve him in this mess. It’s me and Huey you want,” Webby protested. 

“I know, but he’s such a fun little toy to mess with… then again, that daughter of yours works quite as well as a supplement,” her eyes flashed. Webby went silent. 

“W-well he isn’t here so I don’t know what to tell you. You keep adding things to this deal of ours,” Webby said. 

“Mmm… I suppose that’s true…” Turaco pondered, standing up and taking the knife with her. “Then again, I can keep those precious little children of yours until I have everyone I want and maybe even then some. How does that sound?” Webby lowered her head. 

“Thought so,” She grinned. 

“And do you know what, _Webbigail?_ I don’t appreciate being lied to. I know that pathetic little weak one is here, so why don’t I throw you three in the cell and we all wait for him to come around, hm? How about I capture him anyway and _no one_ makes it out of here alive?! Not even your precious baby girls,” she pointed the knife at Webby’s throat.

“H-how about I go find Louie, and bring him back? That seems fair, right?” Huey interrupted. The villainess pondered it. 

“How do I know you won’t try to escape on that plane?” She raised an eyebrow. 

“Because I have no idea how to fly a plane and neither does Louie. Plus, what good would running away do for me? I want my daughter to be safe,” he said.

“Hmm… I’ll think about it,” She said, snapping her fingers. “Take them to the cells,” She ordered. 

“Hey! That’s not what we agreed to,” Webby said as the robots began to grab and drag them all away. 

“Oh no, you’re right, I feel so awful. Oh wait- no I don’t,” she laughed. “Take them out of my sight until I’ve considered their offer.”

With that, the robots dragged the three of them away and tossed them into different cells and went back to their stations. Huey immediately began to look to see if she could see Hazel and Lucy, but it was clear they weren’t in this part of the prison. 

“What the hell Huey?! You can’t just sacrifice Louie like that,” Webby said as she was locked into her cell. 

“I have a plan, relax,” Huey sighed and began to pace. 

“And what plan is that?” Webby raised an eyebrow. 

“Make Louie and Dewey swap clothes and hairstyles. We’re identical, she won’t even be able to tell the difference if we style him differently,” Huey explained. 

“Then who’d prepare the plane for our getaway?” Webby crossed her arms. 

“I was thinking I might convince Turaco to trade ‘Louie’ for Mom,” Huey glanced at Della, who nodded. 

“Sounds fair,” she said. 

“ _If_ Turaco even agrees to it, which I don’t know if she will,” Webby rubbed her forehead and slumped against the back wall of her cell. 

“Well… what other options do we have?” Huey asked. Webby went silent on that. She slumped her way to the ground and hugged her knees. 

“I miss Granny,” she muttered to herself. 

There wasn’t much conversation after that. The trio mostly just sat and waited and worried. They sat in their cells wondering what any of this could mean for them when the guard opened Huey’s cell, and he was taken back to the room where they had been before. 

“Hubert. I’ve considered your proposition,” she said. 

“I have one thing to add though- would we trade mo- I mean- Della for Louie instead? Della doesn’t even really have anything to do with any of this and she’ll be the only way to get the kids to safety as we’ve agreed to,” Huey said. 

“I suppose that’s true…” She pondered for another moment. 

“Bring me your brother first, then we’ll discuss Della,” she decided, the robots quickly taking him back outside and to the plane. Huey banged on the door and Louie opened it. 

“What’s wrong? Where’s Webby? Where are the kids?” Louie bombarded him with questions. 

“Well- uh- Turaco won’t be satisfied until she has you, which we obviously can’t do, so I was thinking…” he glanced at Dewey. 

“The ol’ ‘guess which one of us is Dewey’ game, huh? When was the last time we played that?” Dewey laughed. 

“Yep, except this time it’s Louie, and we can’t let anyone know you’re even here Dewey,” Huey said. 

“I’d ask why not but we’re probably on a time crunch so I guess we should get this over with,” Dewey nodded at Louie. 

“B-but wait, I’m going to have to wait here by myself?! I’m terrible at waiting,” Louie protested. 

“I’m trading Dewey for Mom and the kids, you’ll barely be alone for more than a moment,” Huey explained. “Now give him your sweatshirt. I need to find a comb to ruin Dewey’s hair with.”

.o0o. 

Eventually, after Dewey and Louie had gotten changed and Huey managed to take out all the product in Dewey’s hair, he got them to look almost completely identical (it’s hard to master Louie’s signature lazy look in less than ten minutes) and they emerged from the plane while Louie hid and waited for Della and the kids to arrive. 

As soon as Dewey and Huey set foot on the ground, the robots grabbed them once more and took them back to Turaco. 

“Ah, Llewelyn. How I missed that cute little cowardly face,” Turaco grinned and began to whittle something out of wood. 

“Turaco…” Dewey did his best Louie impression, which wasn’t his best. Turaco raised an eyebrow. 

“you sound different than I remember…” she said. 

“H-his voice was damaged after he recovered from your attack. It became much healthier for him to speak in a higher register,” Huey covered. Turaco smiled. 

“It’s nice to know my work still affects others to this day,” she admired her supposed work. Huey shot his brother a look, and Dewey took that as a sign to shut up. 

“Now… I brought Louie back. Will you please release Della and Hazel and Lucy?” Huey asked. 

“Awww, you even said please, how courteous of you,” Turaco teased him, setting down her knife and carving and walking over to Huey to boop his beak. Huey rolled his eyes. 

“But I’m afraid I won’t.”

Huey blinked. “Wh-what?! Why not?! We had a deal!”

“We had a deal before you already let yourselves be captured. You’re all already trapped, why on earth would I let any of you go now? I have everything I’ve ever wanted for twelve years, right here, right now. The deal is obsolete. I have Llewelyn, Hubert, Webbigail, Della, and even two little children I can torture just for the hell of it,” she clapped her hands, giddy with madness. Huey’s face turned red as he tried his best to escape the robot’s grasp so he could tackle down the maniacal woman himself, but it was no use. 

“I’ve dreamt of this day for such a long time Llewelyn. And now?” she laughed and picked up her knife again. 

“ _Now I’m going to have so much fun with the whole lot of you_.”


	6. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louie just about goes crazy waiting in the plane and makes a quick decision.

Louie waited on the plane for what felt like forever, which concerned him because that wasn’t what Huey promised. He had said that he’d barely be alone for a second, that mom and Hazel and Lucy would be out before he knew it, and then so would the others once they made their escape. And he knew he wasn’t going crazy because he watched the clock, and actual hours passed by. 

That was bad. 

That was very bad. 

Eventually, he realized it was undeniable that his family was in big trouble and that meant he was going to have to go save them, no matter how hard he tried to deny it at first. He was going to have to break in, and rescue everyone. But first, he had to come up with a plan. 

He crept over to the window and noticed that there were two robot guards stationed at the door but they appeared to be at rest since their eyes weren’t lit and they didn’t seem on edge. He looked at the door and noticed it needed a key, which the robots had. 

Step one would be to take out the robots and take the key to begin sneaking around the facility. 

He then went back to the bag of Webby’s gear he had brought from the house. Leftover was a gun of sorts, a taser, walkie talkies, a file, and some handcuffs. He then put on another hoodie that was lying around (since Dewey had taken his own favorite hoodie, he thought it was fair to take one that was just lying around) and, figuring he could use all of them, he stuffed them into the hoodie’s pocket. He also put on some shades to hide his face. 

Step two would be to free Webby, his brothers, and his mom so they could all search for the kids together and take down Turaco if (more like _when_ she found out they escaped), 

Step three would then be to run off to the plane and fly probably to a hospital depending on how much everyone had got hurt by then.

Hopefully, there’d be no need for step four. 

Louie closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was good at planning, that was his whole thing, but he still couldn’t help but feel nervous, but he knew the more he delayed the more time Turaco had to torture those he loved with the same techniques she had done to him, and even though he was scared, he wasn’t going to let her hurt his family like that. 

He took another breath in and out and opened the plane’s hatch. As he expected, the robots twitched to life and began walking toward the plane. They rolled in and began to inspect the place when Louie shot both of them with the Webby’s apparently laser gun several, several times (he wasn’t a good shot) until they were as dead as could be. 

“Well that was easier than expected,” He nodded and took the card off of the smoking robot. He left the plane, putting the hatch up again. He put his hood on and scanned himself into the building. 

To his surprise, and honest confusion as to why, there were signs everywhere that pointed out every room in the building. Figuring that was likely his best shot, he followed the signs that pointed to the prison, checking every corner for guards, but it seemed they were all gone. 

That wasn’t a good sign either, but he elected to ignore the nervous feeling and just stick to his plan. 

However, he was making his way around a corner, before he noticed almost all the guards were all filing into a room. He ducked back to make sure he wasn’t noticed. He looked behind him cautiously when he heard Dewey shouting something at the robots until he was cut off by the door slamming shut. 

Shit. 

He tried to think of some way he could try and rescue his brother, but he knew he was just some dumbass pretending to be a spy and that he’d quickly be overpowered and Turaco would realize she had the wrong guy and would probably kill him, which he didn’t want. 

Instead, he kept onward towards the cell, apologizing a million times for abandoning Dewey but knowing he had to keep going. 

Finally, he made his way into the prison, which was a lot larger than he originally thought, since when he entered most were empty. He wandered through the maze of empty cells before he stumbled on-

“D-daddy..?” Lucy's head perked up at the sight of him entering the hall. She shook Hazel, who was asleep on the ground next to her until she gathered enough strength to lift her head. 

“Lucy!” Louie threw caution to the wind and ran down to their cell. 

“U-uncle Louie? I-is that you?” Hazel asked, sitting up. He nodded, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, but he fought them to try to remain focused. 

“I’m gonna get you two out of here. Stand back, I’m going to shoot the door open,” he ordered. Lucy nodded and dragged Hazel away from the door (something bad had clearly happened to her, but he didn’t know what yet). he pointed the laser gun, and the lock fell apart and the cell door flew open. Louie ran in and gave Lucy the tightest hug he could muster. 

“I-i missed you s-s-so mu-much,” she sobbed.

“I missed you too pumpkin,” He kissed her head. “But we don’t have much time. We need to find mom, your uncles, and your grandma. Hazel, do you have any idea where they are?” he asked. 

“N-no, Dad can’t be here. I-it’s a trap, if he’s here then sh-she’s gonna kill him,” Hazel shook her head. 

“Hazel, it’s gonna be okay. We’re going to find him and then get out of here, okay? I promise I won’t let anything bad happen to him,” Louie promised. 

“…I can’t go with you… I’m pretty sure my ankle is broken,” She sniffled. “A-and I feel really dizzy… I’m pretty sure I have a concussion s-since I hit my head earlier…”

_Shit_. 

“…are you okay with me leaving you here? I need to find the others, once we get your dad and Webs and grandma, it’ll be okay. They’ll be right here,” Louie asked. 

“O-okay… but take Lucy with you. I-i can’t protect her like this…” she said. 

“You’re doing great, just hang in there,” Louie bit his lower lip before picking up Lucy and running off to go find the others. It was quite a number of twists and turns before he was able to find them. 

“Louie!” Della shouted and waved for him. 

“Lucy!!!” Webby jumped up from the ground. A robot-guard sprung to life but Louie shot it several times until it was lifeless. He then went to each cells lock and shot them open; first was Della, then Huey, then Webby. Webby ran out fo the cell and Louie set Lucy on the ground and Webby hugged her daughter as tight as possible (which was tighter than Louie had). 

“Do you know where Hazel is?” Huey asked, noticing she wasn’t there. 

“Two lefts, one right, then another left. Her ankles broken, so she couldn’t follow me. You and Mom should go for her,” Louie instructed, handing Huey a walkie talkie. Huey took it and they ran off. 

“Looks like it’s just you and me to save Dewey,” Louie said. 

“You know where he is?” Webby asked, picking Lucy up as Lucy then nuzzled her head on her mother’s shoulder. 

“Yep. Do you know why he was taken? And what happened to the original plan?” Louie asked as they began to run. 

“What can I say? Turaco plays dirty, and they took my gear” Webby shrugged. They turned a corner and he shot down more guards as they made their way to Dewey. 

“We should’ve given Lucy to Huey,” Webby face palmed internally as they ran.

“Too late now. She’ll be fine, We’ll just… leave her outside,” Louie realized his mistake too, but he was right: there wasn’t anything they could do about it now. They made one stop to pick up Webby’s crossbow that she had arrived with (how she managed to fit it in her pockets still baffled him) and they continued on their way to find Dewey and save him. 

After quite the number of twists and turns, they were right outside the room, and after Webby set Lucy down and she went behind Louie, Louie had to stop Webby from just bursting in a frick ton of robots and Turaco of all people. 

“You do know there’s like… a frick ton of guards in there, right?” Louie asked. 

“No, but I got this,” she cracked her knuckles. 

“Webs-”

“Lou, I got this. I practically tore up those things apart with my bare fists the first time,” Webby said. 

“And you’re sure you won’t need my help?” Louie raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes, now go to the plane. I got my crossbow. I can handle this,” she kissed his cheek. 

“Fine, but take this too,” Louie handed her the laser gun. Webby and Louie shared a real kiss and Webby then burst the door open and began to do her thing. Louie then began to run back out, Lucy running beside him (she was quite the runner) when he heard a guard behind him so he took Lucy’s hand and they ran into a dark room and waited for it to pass. However, a single light turned on and Louie ordered for Lucy to look for cover and she hid under a desk when a familiar laugh sent chills down his spine. 

“Well well well… if it isn’t my favorite pretty boy.”

Turaco. 

“I was wondering when you’d show up. I cherish these times when it’s just you and me. Your brothers were really convinced they had me tricked when they tried to swap you with that arrogant loudmouth,” She said, walking towards him. He found himself backing up involuntarily until he hit the desk Lucy was hiding under and couldn’t move back. 

“it’s funny how your cowardice hasn’t changed a bit after all these years. It’s truly pathetic,” She pulled out a knife and lunged at him when suddenly, Lucy jumped off the wall, doing a backflip and was now holding Turaco in a chokehold. 

“No one messes with my daddy!” she was actually succeeding at choking her. Louie was filled with pride and fear all at the same time. However, Turaco began to start fighting back and she eventually flung Lucy to the ground and there was a loud crack followed by Lucy yelping in pain, which filled Louie with rage so he pulled out the taser and held it to her neck for five seconds, which caused her to fall to the ground, and lose all control of her muscles. He then handcuffed her and then ran over to Lucy. 

“Lucy, that was- I just- nevermind. What hurts?” Louie figured now was not the time for a scolding. 

“M-my a-arm,” She said between sobs. Louie nodded and picked her up as carefully as he could and proceeded to run out of there. 

“Louie- Turaco wasn’t in th- what happened to Lucy?! I left her for ten seconds?!” Webby ran out, tailed by Dewey who had his hands on his hips. 

“She found us first. Broke her arm,” Louie explained. 

“Where is she?” Webby’s face filled with rage. 

“In there. I handcuffed and tased her,” he said. 

“You head to the plane, I’ll call it in,” Webby gave Louie back the laser gun, and nodded at the both of them, and Louie and Dewey ran back to the plane, shooting down whatever guards tried to get in their way. 

Finally, Louie made it to the plane where Della and Huey were waiting for him when he noticed Dewey wasn’t with him.

“Dewey!” he called out, handing Lucy off to Della to be taken care of. Dewey was holding his side and trying to walk as fast as he could before he collapsed to his knees. Louie dashed to his brother. 

“Dewey, what’s wrong?” he asked. 

“She really, really wanted you dead man,” Dewey coughed and revealed his hand that was covering his side. 

It was absolutely covered in blood. 

_**Shit**. _

“C’mon, you got this bro,” Louie swallowed his internal panic yet again (probably for the millionth time in the last 48 hours) and took his brother’s arm and helped him hobble over to the plane, and then to the medical wing. 

“Dewey, what happened???” Huey gasped upon seeing Dewey and how blood-soaked the hoodie he was wearing became. 

“We need to go and we need to go now,” Louie looked to Della, who nodded and went to go prepare for take-off. Of course, Webby made it shortly thereafter and they took off before they knew it. 

“D-dad..?” Hazel croaked from the other cot. 

“Hazel, hang in there, we’ll be at the hospital in no time,” Huey focused back on his daughter. 

“I-i feel tired,” Hazel began to succumb to the drowsiness that had been slowly consuming her. 

It was then Louie remembered she had a concussion and passing out meant something was majorly wrong.

“H-hey, Hazel, no. You need to stay awake, y-you have to,” Huey began to panic, trying to think of something, anything he could do to help, but before he knew it, Hazel passed out, cold. 

As if they didn’t have a reason to rush before, _they sure as hell did now._


	7. Forgot to mention one tiny detail...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy has something on her mind the whole plane ride.

Lucy was uncharacteristically silent the whole plane ride, once she had managed to stop crying over the pain caused by her broken arm. Of course, it helped once she was given pain killers and the pain died down to a sort of dumbness, but after all of it, she was left silent. She couldn’t stop thinking about the evil woman who had hurt her and then Hazel. 

_“It was a simple task, even a pathetic little brat like you should’ve been able to have done it,” The lady snarled at Lucy, who was crying once more (she wished she could’ve controlled it but Dad always said she was like him when he was a kid: a crier). The woman had given her the simple task of scrubbing the floor but apparently, she had failed because she was displeased._

_“She’s six, she doesn’t know better. If you would let me help her-” Hazel was interrupted by Turaco striking her across the face, which caused her to hit her head on the corner of the counter and Hazel passed out. Lucy crawled to her cousin but Turaco kicked her to the side._

_“Look what you’ve made me do, brat. Now I have to get a guard in here to get her out of my sight. I’ve more pressing matters than you two,” she dusted her hands off as if they were filthy just by touching Hazel._

_“L-like what?” Lucy had made the mistake of asking._

“ _Oh, you didn’t know? Your parents are here. I’m going to have so much fun with them.”_

Lucy shivered, which caused a wave of pain to go through her arm. She whimpered and Louie wrapped an arm around her carefully.

"I’ve got you Lucy, its okay,” Louie said. Lucy smiled a little and nodded. She was glad he was there, but at the same time, Hazel’s words kept repeating in her head. 

_“Wh-what do you mean our parents are here?! Th-they shouldn’t be here! She’ll kill them, Lucy!” Hazel exclaimed. She had just woken up in the cell and Lucy told her what she had thought at the moment was good news_

_“B-but they’re here to save us,” Lucy bit her lip._

_“It’s a trap! She’s tracking us, they’ll take us away and she’ll follow,” she had tried to grab her shoulders but she was too dizzy from her earlier head injury._

Lucy sat up. She hadn’t thought about the tracking bracelets before. She looked at her foot and saw she was still wearing one. She swallowed. 

“D-daddy, am I safe?” she asked out of the blue. 

“Of course pumpkin, we’re here to protect you. It’ll be okay,” he kissed the top of her head. Admittedly, it did a lot to help her anxiety and she brushed off Hazel’s worry. She had her parents, nothing could be wrong when she had both of them with her. 

After a long, long time, they finally arrived at a hospital. Della and Huey rushed Hazel and Dewey in, and Lucy tried to run after, but Webby and Louie held her back, giving them some space before they went in. 

It had been the first time Lucy had ever been in an emergency room and she could already say she didn’t like it. The lights were too bright and everything smelled of cleaning supplies, like her Great Grandma. That was at least a little bit comforting, but as she looked around she saw a lot of sad, frantic, and hurt people who looked like they really need a hug, as well as doctors and nurses speaking a language she didn’t understand. She squeezed her mom’s hand with the unbroken arm, but it still hurt because that was the one that had gotten burnt and had several cuts.

“It’s okay sweetie, everything will be alright,” Webby stroked her daughter’s curls softly while they waited to be omitted. 

“I wanna go with Hazel,” Lucy said, looking at her cousin. 

“Hazel’s has to see different doctors than you, you’ll get to visit her when she’s better,” Webby sighed. 

“What about Uncle Dewey?” Lucy asked. 

“He has to go see different doctors too,” Webby explained. Lucy nodded and went back to her silence. 

Finally, they made their way to the desk and Louie began talking to the lady who began talking about burns and broken bones. She asked him a lot of questions she didn’t understand so she looked back on her cousin Hazel who was put on a stretcher and was now being rolled away, a frantic Uncle Huey following. 

“Mommy, is Hazel gonna be okay?” Lucy asked again. 

“Of course sweetie. Everything is going to be okay,” Webby got eye level with her daughter. 

“I-i don’t want her to be hurt cuz of me,” Lucy sniffled. Webby and Louie shared a knowing glance. After that, Louie was handed a chart and they went to sit down in weird chairs and wait for a doctor to see them. Louie started filling out the forms, with some of Webby’s help and Lucy wished both of her hands weren’t hurt in some way because she was bored out of her mind, but there were coloring books, but it hurt to use either hand. The boredom caused her to think about how hurt her uncle and cousin were and it made her scared. She didn’t like seeing others hurt. Sure, Miles got hurt all the time, but it wasn’t like this. Nobody else was this scared when he was hurt. This was different. She didn’t like it. 

After sitting there for eternity a doctor calls her name and they go to a room with weird pictures of fish on the wall, really bright lights, an even stronger smell of cleaning supplies and the doctor starts talking more mumbo jumbo to her parents and she just looks at the picture of the fish. The doctor lady then starts looking at Lucy’s arm and even pokes it (which really hurt and made Lucy not trust her). She then got a cast put on, as well as a shot as well as bandages for her hand. 

After all that was done, they were taken to the waiting room once again to wait for the others. Uncle Huey was there, along with Grandma Della, who was rubbing his back. Once he saw Louie and Webby he shot up and started talking to them. Lucy didn’t want to hear any of it, so she went and sat next to her grandma. 

“Hey kiddo, nice cast,” Della commented. 

“Is Hazel okay?” Lucy didn’t wait to ask. 

“Of course, don’t worry. She’ll be okay,” Della assured. 

“Will mom and dad be okay?” Lucy asked. 

“What makes you ask that?” Della raised an eyebrow. 

“She’s following us,” Lucy said simply. Della blinked. 

“What do you mean ‘she’s following us’..?” She asked, glancing at the others. 

“She gave me and Haze a bracelet to follow us, see?” Lucy took off her boot and showed the silver anklet on her left ankle that was still blinking. Everyone’s eyes widened. 

“We need to get those things off, and now. Louie, you tell the staff about the situation, Huey, go look for tools in the plane, I’ll watch the door,” Webby nodded and the three of them split up. 

“What’s going on?” Lucy quickly got confused. Della took Lucy’s hand and they went back to the desk with Louie. 

“-yeah, so we need something to take off a tracking anklet and probably for these emergency rooms to be evacuated,” Louie said. The woman nodded and went away. 

“Dad, is everything okay?” Lucy asked. 

“Yes, but-” Louie didn’t get to finish his sentence because there was a large crash sound outside that turned everyone’s head. Suddenly, an alarm went off as well as an announcement that told all patients to return to their rooms and those who didn’t have rooms that they’d be soon given some. 

“It couldn’t have been Turaco, so who else could’ve followed us???” Louie rubbed his forehead, trying to wrap his head around it. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter now. We got to get this thing off of Lucy and hide,” Della said. 

And just like that, all feeling of safety and comfort completely left and Lucy knew she was in danger again. 


	8. Not Over Yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy probably should've told them about the tracker sooner, but now all of Turaco's goons are here and chaos insues

Before Lucy knew it, Louie picked her up and started booking down the hospital hallway, but she couldn’t help herself to look over her father’s shoulders. She saw her mom looking back at her through the glass doors with a worried look that made her feel guilty somehow. She hugged her dad’s neck tighter and buried her head in his shoulder.

“Where exactly are we planning on running here Lou?” Della asked. 

“I-i don’t know. As far away from them as possible,” Louie replied. 

“There’s got to be a janitor’s closet around here somewhere. They’re bound to have something we can use to get that tracking bracelet off, right?” Della asked, as a sound of another explosion and the building shook and Lucy shuddered and Louie tightened his grip on her. 

“We have to find where Hazel is and keep her safe too,” Louie shook his head, before glancing down at Lucy.

“It’s gonna be okay Lucy. I won’t let anything happen to you. Not again,” Louie promised. Lucy swallowed and nodded. 

She didn’t believe him. 

They made a couple turns around and finally found the room where Hazel was sleeping and unfortunately realized that hospital doors don’t lock. Della stood guard as Louie sat Lucy down and took off her boot to see what they were working with.

“It looks really strong. I don’t know if we’ll be able to break it without hurting her ankle,” Louie bit his lower lip. 

“Yeah. If you asked me, I’d almost think the best way out would be to just chop the whole thing off,” Della didn’t think before speaking and Louie shot her a look as Lucy began to want to cry. 

“S-sorry. Moon thinking,” Della chuckled nervously before rubbing a hand over her face at her own stupidity. 

“D-dad I don’t wanna lose my leg,” Lucy said. 

“We aren’t going to chop your leg off,” He gave her a quick hug. “But we do need to think of something. Fast,” Louie said as he stood and began to take a look at what they were working with. Unfortunately, not much, this was just a simple recovery room. 

“Maybe if we checked the janitor’s or maintenance closet there’d be a pair of bolt cutters or something we could use,” Louie stood. 

“I-I don’t want you to go,” Lucy grabbed his hoodie with all her little bandaged hand could. He and Della shared a look. 

“You’ll be much safer with Grandma. I’ll just be gone a second, okay?” Louie bit his tongue. He really didn’t want to leave her like this but he knew he wouldn’t be able to protect her _and_ Hazel if/when the bad guys came bursting in like Della would. 

“I’ll be back before you know it,” Louie kissed her head before running out of the room. Lucy tried to run after, but Della grabbed her arm. 

“Honey, it’s best you don’t go following him and stay here,” Della said. 

“B-but- I-i…” Lucy tried to argue but the proper words weren’t coming out. She hated being six years old. 

“He’ll be back soon,” Della sighed and tried to reassure. 

“wh-who’ll be back soon?” Hazel croaked tiredly from the bed. 

“Hazel!” Lucy ran to her cousin and hopped onto the bed. 

“Louie will be. He left to try and find something to get rid of the tracking devices,” Della explained, remaining at the door and glancing out the window for safe measure. 

“The tracking devices-!” Hazel shot up. “Wh-where’s dad?!” 

“Hey, take deep breaths kiddo,” Della rushed over and rubbed her back. “He’s- safe, I’m sure,” she bit her cheek. Lucy realized she had no idea where her uncle Huey was, and neither did her grandma. 

“I-it was a trap. All of it. You shouldn’t have come for us. Th-they’re going to kill him,” Hazel shook her head as the beeping of the heart monitor got faster. 

“Hazel! You need to calm down,” Della snapped and Hazel quickly went silent, but she was shaking and clenching the hospital blankets in her fists. Lucy didn’t hesitate to give her cousin a hug and Della did too. Just then, there was another loud crashing sound and the building shook again, which caused Della to hug them all tighter. Quickly after, Louie burst back in and slammed the door behind him. 

“What’s going on out there?” Della raised an eyebrow. 

“Nothing. We have to hurry,” He shook his head, preferring not to talk about whatever was actually happening. Lucy didn’t know why but she was suddenly a lot more aware of all the lies everyone around her was telling. She didn’t like it. She liked not knowing. Not knowing made her a lot less scared. 

“D-did you see dad? Is he okay?” Hazel asked. Louie and Della shared a glance. 

“I didn’t see him, but I’m sure he’s okay,” Louie said. Another lie. Hazel seemed to believe it, as her body got a lot less tense and the beeping slowed down. 

They decided to try and break Hazel’s first (especially since Lucy did not like the idea of those giant clampers going anywhere near her ankle). Thankfully, the tracker was around the ankle that wasn’t broken so it wasn’t too painful as they tried to break it. However, no matter how hard they tried, the anklet wasn’t coming off. Even Lucy noticed how he was getting more and more desperate as the sounds outside of the hospital room only seemed to get louder. 

“We need to hurry or hide somewhere else. They’ll be here in a matter of time,” Della said anxiously, pulling a chair to barricade the door for the moment, just in case. Lucy looked at her father who dropped the bolt cutters and put his head in his hands.

“Louie, did you hear me? We need to get out of here. Now,” Della said. Louie took in a deep breath and nodded. 

“What about me though?” Hazel asked. 

“You don’t have any wires on you so we’ll just… disconnect the heart thing and yeah,” Della kinda shrugged and proceeded to try and help Hazel out when suddenly there was a very loud bang and the whole room began to shake. Lucy clung onto her dad for protection, to which he responded by picking her up. Just then, however, there was a loud banging on the door. 

“WE KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE!” a gruff voice gnashed from the outside. Lucy buried her head into her dad’s shoulder once more. 

“If they know, then they must have some sort of device on them. C’mon, let’s put them in the air vents,” Della suggested out of nowhere. 

“What- why-?” Louie looked at her like she was crazy. 

“They won’t find them, now help me,” Della climbed onto Hazel’s bed and opened the vent. Louie nodded and helped Hazel up but then it was Lucy’s turn to go. 

“I-i don’t want to go,” She said. 

“Honey, it’ll only be for a few moments. We’ll be right here. Be brave for me, okay?” Louie kissed her forehead. He hated leaving her. He knew it was probably horrible for him to leave her so soon but saw no other choice. Lucy slowly nodded and they helped her up there. Hazel and Della barely had time to fix the vent before they heard the door slam open and Hazel and Lucy heard the sounds of fighting. Lucy instinctively went to Hazel for comfort and she hugged her. 

“I hate this,” Lucy said. 

“You’re telling me,” Hazel sighed.

“I feel like I’m going crazy… and like I need a really long nap,” Hazel yawned. 

“O-oh okay…” Lucy went quiet as Hazel leaned against the vent and closed her eyes, though Lucy could tell she wasn’t quite sleeping, though Hazel became unresponsive to Lucy’s further questions, clearly wanting a bit of space. So Lucy sat with her knees to her chest, listening to what she could of her dad and grandma fighting whoever was down there. She couldn’t make out much of what was happening, but she just hoped it was all okay. 

It had to be. She didn’t know much, but she did know she was probably way too young to be facing this. But she’d be brave. She had to be. After all, her mom told her stories of adventures she went on when she was a kid. Maybe not when she was exactly her age but 10 wasn’t _that_ much more than 6… right? It was just four years. 

So that meant she’d be brave. She had to be. 

For dad. 

.o0o.

Louie hated putting Lucy into the ceiling vents alone with Hazel. He had experienced Turaco’s torture before as well and he hated being alone for months after what he went through. He knew his little girl was probably experiencing similar anxieties that would turn into therapy bills when she was older, just as he had. 

He didn’t have time to focus on that now, as now he was focused on fighting whoever these goons were alongside his mom. One was a blue jay and the other was a robin but both were pretty good fighters, but they were eventually able to push them outside of the room and into the hallway and they continued their fighting there. However, Louie was not the best fighter in the family by any means and Della was older than she was willing to admit and they were soon ultimately apprehended and put in zip-tie cuffs, and brought to a different room near the lobby of the ER, where a masked figure waited for them. 

“I still don’t understand why she obsesses with you so but what the boss orders, the boss orders,” the figure shrugged. 

“Who are you exactly?” Louie raised an eyebrow, having never heard that voice before. The goons kicked him in the back of the knee and he and Della knelt on the ground before her.

“A partner with T, but that’s none of your business Llewellyn,” Her eyes flashed on him. Hearing his name instantly made him uncomfortable but her threatening presence above him didn’t help much either. 

“Where’s-”

“Hubert and Agent 22.5? They’ll be here in a moment I’m sure,” The woman said as she took out a small tablet and began pushing a few buttons before putting it away. It must’ve been the tracker pad. If they could somehow get to it and use it, then they’d be able to turn it off and maybe even somehow take them off too. They just needed to get to that pad… 

“Ah, there they are,” She nodded as two other Hench people brought them in and had them kneel beside Louie. 

“She has the tracker,” Louie whispered to Webby. 

“I know,” Webby kept her eyes locked on the masked woman. 

“So nice of you two to join us. I know the higher-ups and Turaco will be quite happy to hear of your final capture. Do you know how difficult it’s been to kidnap you people after all these years? Your family is so annoying,” The woman commented with snark. 

“So what’s your plan here, Cygne? How did Turaco even contact you?” Webby asked. 

“Not like it’s any of your business, but Turaco agreed to work with me if, should she be apprehended that I take care of her business and put you all where you belong in FOWL headquarters,” Cygne said disinterestedly. She then handed the tablet to one of the Hench people, a male pigeon, said something in another language, and left the room. 

“God I hate Turaco,” Louie huffed. 

“You and me both,” Webby acknowledged as she began trying to break free of the zip ties around her wrists. 

“Where are Hazel and Lucy?” Huey looked around the room worriedly. 

“Somewhere they won’t find them,” Della said, gesturing to the pigeon man, suggesting that they talk about that later. Huey nodded and swallowed his worry, focusing on the task at hand. Webby managed to finagle a very small knife from out of her spy belt and proceeded to work on breaking the zip tie, now making conversation with the pigeon man who had the tablet. 

“So… what do you think they’ll do to us once we’re at FOWL headquarters?” she asked. The man stepped back, confused by her sudden conversation and unbreaking gaze. 

“Well- I guess kill you? Though I know they don’t have interest in hoodie over here,” He gestured to Louie. 

“I take offense to that. I’ll have you know I’ve been offered as a sacrifice at least 68 times,” Louie commented, using snark to cope with his stress. 

“Whatever. What I do know is that they want you dead and your kids were just a trap so FOWL will probably just let Turaco do whatever she wants with them,” He shrugged. Louie didn’t like the sound of that. Huey’s face just about turned red with rage but even he couldn’t bust out of the zip tie cuffs so he was forced to have it build within himself. Something did dawn on him hough that caused his face to fall. 

“She was right, it was a trap,” He said quietly. The others looked at him.

“Hazel kept saying it was a trap and we didn’t listen.” 

“Huey, that’s in the past,” Della tried to make him feel better. 

“No, by all means, he should’ve listened. Now everyone he loves is probably gonna die,” The pigeon shrugged, stepping right in front of him. Huey growled and pulled on the zip ties more but he found himself still unable to break them. The pigeon grinned. 

“You’re feisty,” he said. Huey spat in his face. Disgusted, he wiped off his face and then slapped Huey across the face, which sucked all the air out of the room. 

“Oh _hell_ no,” Webby finally broke free of the cuffs and sprung into action, swiping her knife at him and they broke into combat. Luckily, it seemed Webby was far more skilled than he was and she was able to pin him down and stole the tracker pad, which she smashed into the ground and the glass shattered and it broke. After that, she punched him in the face (which knocked him unconscious) and she pulled out some rope she had on her too (that tool belt never ceased to amaze Louie with how much it could hold) and tied him to a chair. After that, she went to the others and proceeded to cut the other’s free and Webby kicked down the door to see a very confused but quickly angry Cygne on the other side. 

“Go get the kids, I can handle her,” Webby ordered as she dove into combat once more. The brothers nodded at each other and bolted down the hallway, Della following suit. 

Luckily, with Huey’s muscles added onto the team, they were better able to fight off any of the other henchmen who found them and tried to fight and they were able to reach the hospital room where they were able to take the same vent cover off and help the kids down. 

Lucy came down first and she gave her dad what felt like the biggest hug of her life, and then Della helped Hazel down. Once Hazel saw her dad she hugged him like she would never let go and immediately began crying. 

“I-i thought she k-killed you. Sh-she said she would. I-i thought- I-i knew- I-i-i-i-” she sobbed, unable to finish. 

“It’s okay Hazel, I’m here,” Huey closed his eyes and embraced her. Lucy looked up to her dad too and he smiled softly with teary eyes at her. 

“I’m here for you too, Lucy, don’t worry,” he ruffled her messy curls softly. Lucy smiled and nuzzled herself into his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. It was strong and loving, and at that moment despite all of her previous doubts, she knew her father loved her and would keep her safe no matter what. 


	9. Home at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is finally home, but isn't sure how to feel.

Returning home was odd for one Lucilia Duck. She had been through so much in the past few days, though even she didn’t know to what extent. 

She was greeted by her Uncle Donald and Aunt Daisy, who were both ecstatic to see her home and safe. After that, Miles and Selena gave her the biggest hugs she was pretty sure they had ever given her in her life. Donald and Daisy joined in soon after, and Louie and Webby weren’t far behind. 

It felt nice to have everyone’s arms around her. 

Still. 

Something was off. 

As she walked through the house, half-listening to Miles ramble about the things they did while she was gone, she couldn’t help but feel like something was off, but she simply could not lay a finger on it. 

By all means, it was perfect. Everything was cleaned and tidied up. There wasn’t a single sign of what had occurred in sight. Not a single feather or scratch on the wall. 

It was like it had never happened. 

“...You okay Lucy?” Miles had stopped mid ramble to address his sister’s odd quietness. 

“Yep,” Lucy gave a big cheesy smile, and Miles continued regaling how Uncle Donald got himself stuck in the kitchen cupboard for the millionth time. Normally she’d love that story, but she found herself unable to focus. 

“ _I will find you, no matter how much you try to run,” Turaco had said. “I know where to find you. I’ll ALWAYS find you.”_

Lucy shuddered. 

Soon, the day turned into night and they ordered a pizza before calling it a night. Lucy waved Donald and Daisy goodbye and the house soon became a lot quieter. Miles and Selena went up the stairs to go to bed and yet Lucy found herself lingering at the bottom of the steps, examining the giant clock on the wall. She didn’t know exactly why she was doing it, but it kept her mind quite busy, studying it’s sharp and angular hands at it tick ticked away the seconds and minutes and hours. It fascinated her. 

“Hey Lou-lou,” Louie sat next to Lucy on the stairs. 

“Daaaaad. You know I hate that nickname,” Lucy elbowed her father with her cast. Louie chuckled. 

“I know pumpkin,” he wrapped an arm around her, and Lucy rested her head in his lap. 

“So why haven’t you gone to bed yet? Selena and Miles are in their beds,” He said. Lucy shrugged. “Do you not want to go in there?”

“I-i don’t know,” Lucy shrugged again. “I think so...”

“That’s okay,” Louie sighed softly and rubbed her back lovingly. 

“C-can... can you sleep with me?” Lucy looked up to him. “I-i don’t wanna be alone.” 

“Of course,” Louie put a soft hand on her face, and Lucy embraced it. She had really missed him these past few days. 

Slowly, they got up and went up the stairs and with a deep breath walked back into the bedroom. 

It was colder than she remembered, though outside of that not too much was out of place. Everything was where it should’ve been. Her stuffed animals were all piled in one corner, her dollhouse in another, her bed was made perfectly, and there wasn’t any sign of that Turaco lady anywhere. 

Louie took out Lucy’s pajamas and helped her change into them and then tucked her into bed. 

“Do you want the lights off?” He asked. Lucy thought about it. She hadn’t really been scared of the dark before but she had not liked it when she and Hazel were left alone in the vent back at the hospital. The thought of returning to the darkness made her shiver and she shook her head. Louie nodded and laid down next to her in her bed. Lucy was quick to scoot right onto him, resting her head on his chest so she could hear his heartbeat. 

“You okay Lucy?” Louie asked, curious about her nature. 

“Y-yeah,” she said, not really knowing if anything was wrong, but wanting her father to believe that. In actuality, she felt terrified, though she hadn’t the slightest idea as to why. 

This was her house, her room, her toys. She had longed for this for days, and yet she couldn’t help but feel uneased and scared of her environment like she expected Turaco to lunge out from the shadows and rip her away from her dad all over again. 

“Lucy, are you okay?” Louie noticed her panicking. Lucy tried to swallow the lump in her throat but when she tried to talk nothing came out. Lucy continued trying to fight it so that she could say everything was okay but she couldn’t do it and instead, she cried. She clung to her dad’s shirt and cried and cried and cried and cried. Louie closed his eyes and held her close. 

“It’s okay Lucy. You’re safe now,” he said. “And it isn’t your fault either. Everything’s okay, okay?” he looked at her, but Lucy refused to look up to him. She couldn’t stop, once she had gotten started.

It hurt. 

It hurt a lot. 

She had wanted nothing more to be back home, in her comfortable bed, and have her dad tell her everything was okay but now that she was here she couldn’t stop crying. She was so tired, her head pounded as she cried, her chest throbbed too. She wanted the feeling to go away and leave her alone, but she couldn’t tell what was even causing it in the first place. She should’ve been happy, _why wasn’t she happy?!_

_“_ It’s okay Lucy, let it all out,” Louie stroked her hair softly. He hated seeing her go through this, as he had known the experience all too well, though he supposed it was a lot different and a lot scarier for a little kid. 

“I-I don’t wanna cry,” Lucy hiccuped. 

“Crying isn’t a bad thing Lucy. I cry all the time,” Louie reminded. 

“I-i wanna be strong,” she sniffled. 

“Lucy, it’s impossible to be strong all the time,” Louie said calmly. “Even mom cries every once in a while.”

Lucy paused at that. 

“She does?” she looked up at him. 

“Of course she cries. She’s emotional too. She cares about you kids very much and gets worried or overwhelmed and cries just like everyone else,” Louie explained. Lucy slowly nodded, wiping the tears off her face as more came spilling down, though her sobs had ceased to a smaller whimper. 

“I-i don’t wanna be scared,” She said. 

“Everybody gets scared, but it’s okay. I’m here to protect you,” Louie stroked her soft curls once more. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you. Not again.”

“Promise?” She said, pleading with her eyes. 

“I promise,” he said without hesitation. 

“O-o-okay,” Lucy nodded, still hiccuping from crying. 

“Take a deep breath in,” Louie instructed, “And out.” 

Lucy did as she was told and was able to take control of her breath once more and stopped crying. She returned to a more comfortable position right next to Louie and he wrapped an arm around her. 

“Is Hazel gonna be okay?” Lucy asked suddenly. 

“Of course. Uncle Huey and Donald will help her get back on her feet until she’s better,” Louie said. Lucy nodded slowly, accepting that idea. 

It was going to be okay... eventually. 

Right now, her chest and head were sore and she felt exhausted to her bones, but that was okay. She was away from that horrible woman. She was home, with her dad and mom. and brother and sister. She was far far away from the dusty and dark cell where she was chained up with Hazel. 

She was safe and she was warm and she was with her family.

It was going to be okay. 


End file.
